User talk:Jdray
Welcome to my talk page. Please put new messages at the end. Welcome! Welcome to Heroes Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :When posting on an article's Talk page you should add ~~~~ or click the signature button. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Yours sincerely, - - Archive 1 http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jdray/Archive_1 Some hints Not that you need these but... Some hints: *Please check out the use of the "show preview" button below the edit box (next to the "save page" button). *Did you know that you can create a link to a local page by simply putting its title in square brackets? So Main Page in the edit box becomes Main Page. *If you need editing suggestions, please check out the tutorial. *One tip to help you get started -- if you want to make a comment on someone's talk page (leave a note on mine if you want to try), please add four ~ symbols at the end of your talk page posts, like this: ~~~~ Your signature and a timestamp will be automatically added. Hope to see you back here often. Thanks, ---- BillK (talk) 06:47, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome message Hi! I saw that you were leaving a separate welcome message after the automated one. I took the liberty of editing MediaWiki:Welcome-user so that it will now automatically leave your Heroes welcome message, signed by the most recently active admin. Let me know if that works for you! -- Danny (talk) 00:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate you doing that for us. Am I correct in assuming that any further changes we may want to make to the Heroes welcome message should be made to [[MediaWiki:Welcome-user}} rather than to the old welcome message template? I was also hoping to not give welcome messages to anonymous IP addresses and only welcome those who sign up for an account. Thanks again for your help. 00:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Image * I was just recently watching Cold Snap, which I thought was a great episode! I came across 2 images that we could use for the background image: 1. 2. What do you think? 06:54, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I think they look awesome! Thanks so much. 13:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Skin That's too bad. It took a lot of work to change it this way. I'll undo it, but I'd like to make sure Destiny! sees it first, since it was changed at her suggestion. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :It's no problem, I kind of replied at the end of a very long day, so I may have been a little grumpy. :The main problem with introducing all those other elements into the image is that they don't exist in other, similar images. Also, unless you know someone who's highly proficient at photoshop, it's difficult to put pieces of different images together into one big one. It's like I said, the hardest part of making a skin is finding the images for the backgrounds. The bigger and more detailed they are, the better they look. I was only able to put this background together because of the existing image Destiny! showed me. If you have other images you'd like to try, I could certainly give it a whack, or I could always show you how to change the images yourself, so you can try new ones at your leisure. :) :I initially tried to put the eclipse image on top of where the smoke trail is now, but it ended up that you weren't able to see the trail at all, and the eclipse colors didn't exactly blend with the background at the edges, so it looked like the eclipse was trapped in a box. In my experience, it always comes down to if you have great images to start with. Without them, the whole project is difficult. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I'm happy to revert the changes in the meantime, too, if that's what you guys decide you want to do. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Reply I guess it didn't turn out well, did it? The eclipse does seem better than the moon. I'll try and get a similar picture like that but with the body of a person at the end of the trail of smoke and (maybe) the circle. Like Nathan said, getting a good image for the background will be a hard job but we can give it a try. I agree on reverting it back to normal. 03:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :You got it. Keep the faith! It'll work out eventually. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:05, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Evolved How about super human? 23:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) advanced human? 00:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) How about just leaving it as advanced human? 00:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I think you covered it all :) 00:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Good idea, what would the category be named? 21:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Advanced Human with Artificial Powers Artificial Powers 23:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) John Glover... I saw the John Glover/Samson Gray page edits and how quickly they were deleted. Is there a reason for that? Thanks! *The main reason was that the person posting the information was first and foremost posting concerning Mr. Glover's sexuality. I don't know what Mr. Glover's sexuality is nor do I care but this is not the place to post such information. None of the other actor pages report on whether or not they are hetero or homo sexual. Incidentally I went to at least three websites with information concerning Mr. Glover and none provided any information concerning his sexuality. Our site shouldn't either. There is plenty of other information regarding Mr. Glover which would be appropriate as it pertains to Heroes. 04:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please message me back in response. :) Sorry about the spoiler info. Press kit I have has the info, so I htought it would be okay to post. :) Also, did you ever get Annapura's correct name? Oh, also, I have not been on here in a few weeks and was wondering if there was a change to character templates. When I made Alice's I had to copy the template from Angela's page...lol. --Heroesrox 04:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No worries! I am not aware of any but you should really probably be checking with Destiny for stuff like that. He keeps up with the templates more than I do. I don't have any further information on Annapurna. I still think its Annapurna but I don't have the episode to watch again and I don't have any other cite to prove that. Its not a big deal to me at all and it is obviously something you feel strongly about to keep checking on it so since you are so passionate about your belief I say go ahead and move it and that is where it will stay until we have proof of it being something different BUT you need to ask destiny about it too and make sure its ok with him. Cool? 05:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ANNAPURA NAME!! YAY! http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1054837/ This credits Annapura. I found ya some proof! :) Thanks for trying to correct this mistake for me. If you'd like, let me know and I will change her page for the site. :) (We'll be better than Heroes Wiki. They credit her as Annpurna as well and there is no 'n'!!) Thanks! --Heroesrox 23:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Xiggie Hello there Jdray. As you may have noticed, I plan to be active here! helping out by expanding articles and stuff... I just wanted to ask you, is it OK if I change some of the text on the characters, so that they're not like a big sentence, but fewer smaller ones? (lik I've done with Tracy Strauss) Also, do you have talk templates here? -[[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] Hello, I have been extremely busy lately and I haven't been on here as much but I am hoping that will all change this weekend and i'll be around to help you more and answer your questions. We are glad to have you here and welcome your contributions. Again i'll have more time this weekend to review some of your edits and as to the talk templates you should ask Destiny for sure! 22:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks -[[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] Huh? Quick thing, I haven't been on this page in ages, but it seems to have really changed. We used to have Heroes Theories pages, and pages for Graphic Novel characters... Just wondering what's happened??? Kazu-sama 14:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I Feel Bad. :( : Hello! Back here to do many wonderful edits? By the way, I feel bad because previously you stated that you wanted to be different to the other Heroes wiki and when I came I started doing edits that were similar to that wiki. Like the Character portals and some of the templates. I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong. P.S Enjoying the new volume of Heroes? 04:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Same I also edited the vortex creation page and it was similar to the other heroes wiki. Sorry! Heroes Rocks 02:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Heroes Rocks Reply No worries. Great to hear that you are back! :) 01:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Customsuperheros wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 regular contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 06:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) How do I add a picture to a page? Shikamaru 009 10:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) why can't I log in? when I try to log in on the log in page, it says that there is no such user as J4KE H4M. wondering since you're an admin & know stuff, if you know why? I currently have to log in on another wiki, go to the central wiki & then here from there & i'm magically logged in. just wondering why? if I can fix this or is it just a glitch to live with. get back to me when you can. JH 13:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Tracy Strauss Can you improve Tracys page in the Season Four category since the summary is episode-by-episode and its just not cool like that. Left4Deadseries FAN 12:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jdray! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community Development team over here at Wikia. I just wanted to let you know that I'm updating the skin, wordmark, and main page of the Heroes Wikia. Let me know if you have any specific preferences! Thanks :) Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 22:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello, thanks for letting me know! Jdray (talk) 03:07, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Bully Can you deal with this guy? http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/User:JohnnyD-the-VGNerd He is making fun of me and Claude speede. Its not funny im not trying to be a asshole here, but he needs a block like seriously Johnny (talk) 00:19, December 7, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Welcome Thanks for the welcome and I am happy to be here. Spiff for Heroes Reborn Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that I refreshed the main page and navigation a bit to showcase more Heroes Reborn info since that's coming up soon. Feel free to change anything I've done! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Jdray (talk) 03:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Dr. Leonora Orantes He there! :D Just to ask, may i please have some help with the templates of Dr. Orantes' page, thanks! Dr. Filip L. (talk) 03:38, July 17, 2015 (UTC)